Fire
by MoonRiver13
Summary: I'm Back! What happens when the Burrow is burnt down?


Smoke silently filled the room of Ginny Weasley

Smoke silently filled the room of Ginny Weasley. Her nose twitched with irritation and her eyes soon after fluttered open. Shocked she rushed out of bed to the source of the smoke, the window. Out in the garden were large flames engulfing the flowers and trees that surrounded the burrow. Flinging open the door she yelled for her family to rise and get their belongings. She found her twin brothers packing up their concoctions and stuffing the corked vials into their respective places in the trunk. She flung the door open so hard it stuck in the wall.

"Wow, Ginny, enough force?" Her brother Ron asked sleepily as he carried his trunk down to the landing, Harry following in suit. "C'mon, let's get you packed, the order is coming to take us three to Hermione's before the house burns to the ground."

"Where's dad?" Ginny asked.

"Your dad is out in the garden with Moody trying to hold off the flames. Now lets get you packed." Harry pushed her into her room and started stuffing her clothes, pictures, and other belongings into her trunk.

"Let's go!" yelled Tonks. She held up a pair of broken sunglasses. They all took hold of their trunks and attached themselves to the sunglasses. With a tug behind their belly buttons they all twisted into an alleyway.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"East Paris, France. Hermione lives here." Tonks answered, "Now shut up and shrink your trunks." The three minors did so and followed Tonks out into the street of large homes.

"Bloody Hell! Hermione lives here?" Ron asked astounded. They rounded into a driveway that turned into a large circle in front of a big door that served as the front door. Tonks rang a bell and after a man in a tailored coat opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked yawning.

"I am Nymphadora Tonks and these are my friends we are friends of Miss Hermione Granger. Is she available?"

"Yes, would you please come in." The four of them walked into the foyer. It was large and elegant. A painting of Mrs. and Mr. Granger with Hermione was on one wall that was surrounded by photos of the family on various vacations. On the other side of the wall was three paintings one of each of the three family members. A few minutes later Hermione came down in a bathrobe.

"What's wrong!?" She exclaimed as she ran forward to hug Ron.

"Burrow set fire." He answered simply. This made her hug him more.

"Well c'mon we can set you up in the guest rooms and then we can all talk. Follow me. Tonks are you staying as well?" The pink haired woman shook her head and disappeared. Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's and led them upstairs.

"Okay here's your room boys." They stopped at a double door room. Inside was two king sized beds, a bathroom, and a window that over looked the courtyard.

"C'mon in. this is your room, its fine. No monsters." Hermione teased. Harry and Ron both sat down on the beds they chose and Hermione and Ginny left up to their room.

After walking up two more stories. Hermione and Ginny stopped at a white door.

"Here we are." The room was indigo blue with white furnishings. The carpet was a golden color. The bathroom was deep red with gold appliances, off the bathroom was a closet that could rival all the fashion magazine's closets put together. The far wall was lined with shoes of every kind. Dresses, jeans, shirts, and accessories lined two walls as well. But the best part according to Hermione was the four shelves of books lining the fourth wall.

"Oh My God," Ginny said as she came upon the wondrous sight. "Hermione, I love your house. No wait I love your closet." Hermione laughed and led Hermione back to her bedroom.

"I'll have Helga put up another bed over there." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, is there something between you and Ron?" Ginny asked.

"I guess we should've told you guys, ask the same question when I get back with the boys and Ron and I will answer all the details together."

Hermione left the room and journeyed back down to the floor the boys were on.

"Hey, we all need to talk."

Both Harry and Ron got up to follow Hermione. As they approached the room Hermione told Harry to enter but told Ron to hang back.

"Ron, Ginny asked if there was something between us. I told her we would answer everything when I got back from getting you two."

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. His hands snaked around her waist.

"Anything you want to do." He leaned down to kiss her. It was short but sweet.

"Okay, then let us go in." Hermione led Ron into her room.

Okay, well I have this chapter up and I am going to update once a month. Just so I can keep my schedule balanced and finish another story I am writing. So please stay with me. I know this isn't the best ever but its written fast and I wanted to get this story up so badly after I took it down so please, please, please, just work with me and stay tuned. If you want to know what happened ask in a review and I will post the reason with the next chapter. Thanks everyone.


End file.
